Te Encontre!
by Hananasu
Summary: Naruto y grupo de amigos 'los populares' van hacia un Hotel Abandonado...pero se llevan una sorpresa al ver que no estaba abandonado como ellos creia y este esta una persona que todos creian muerto YAOI **NaruSasu**
1. Chapter 1

Konoha High School es el instituto más prestigioso de Tokio, solo los hijos de las personas más ricas y con posición social son los que pueden entrar en ellos, este esta situado en el mismo centro de Tokio, allí se encuentra un grupo de estudiantes llamados los populares, este grupo está formado de Naruto Namikaze el líder y el chico más popular del instituto por ser rubio de ojos azules y bueno físico, pero por su forma de ser nada que ver, es el típico niño de papi mimado y caprichoso, Sakura Haruno una chica de cabellos color Rosado y ojos color Jade la novia este, aunque no llevan saliendo mucho, también están, sabaku no Gaara, Sai Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka y otros mas

-Que van a ser después de aquí- pregunto Ino una chica rubia mientras estaban comiendo en su especial mesa solo para ellos en el comedor del instituto

-Nada- contestaron al unísono

-qué tal si visitamos el Hotel abandonado que está en la cima de la montaña- decía esta alegre

-¡Estás loca!- dijo Sakura levantándose de repente- dicen que hay fantasmas y todas esas cosas ahí…también que ha muerto gente…y los cadáveres los llevan para enterrarlos ahí.

-y tú crees en eso?- dijo el rubio serio haciendo que esta se callara y volviera a sentarse

-pues eso significa que es un si- dijo ino mientras todos asintieron ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer

-pues nos vemos hoy cuando salgamos-

Luego de esto platicaron de lo más normal, aunque casi no hablaban entre ellos y cuando acabo el receso regresaron a sus salones, no todos estaban en el mismo salón de clases, así que decidieron encontrarse en la entrada a la hora de salida.

El día paso lento para algunos y rápido para otros, pero al fin llegó la hora de salida, cuando todos se encontraron en la salida del instituto

-ya estamos todos así que vamos- dijo naruto para montarse en su auto un mercedes de último modelo que le había regalado su padre de cumpleaños, mientras los demás se montaron también en el carro del rubio.

El rubio condujo aproximadamente dos horas para llegar hasta el lugar deseado, llegaron hasta donde la carretera llegaba ya que desde cierto punto no podían pasar los carros, solo se podía llegar caminando.

-ya estamos aquí no hay marcha atrás- dijo ino normal pero por dentro estaba que se moría de miedo.

Naruto estaba de lo más normal con esa pose de orgulloso y que nadie-es-mejor-que-yo

(Aquí como que intercambiaron los papeles xD pero ni tanto ya mismo llega el Naru inocente xD)

Se bajaron del carro caminando poco a poco, buscando una entrada pero nada, solo vieron un pequeño agujero en la cerca del Hotel

-Ni de broma- dijo sakura-no me voy a ensuciar el uniforme ni loca- dijo pero nadie parecía prestarle atención algo que la molesto muchísimo

-naruto-

-qué pasa?- pregunto este al escuchar la voz chillona de su novia

-no me vas a esperar-

-debería?-

-claro que deberías soy tu novia- dijo molesta

-y eso que tiene que ver…avanza o te quedas atrás- dijo cruzando la cerca

*maldito* pensaba la pelos de chicle

Caminaron un poco, ya que había que subir una pequeña montañita que se hizo por con el tiempo, cuando llegaron lo que vieron de cierta manera los impresiono pero también les dio un poco de miedo aunque nadie dijo nada

El hotel estaba en las peores condiciones, algunas partes se veían quemadas y otras oxidadas por el tiempo, parecía que habían entrado por la parte de atrás porque lo primero que estaba delante de ellos era una enorme piscina vacía solo con cosas tiradas en ellas, vieron que el hotel tenía seis pisos siguieron caminando dándole la vuelta a la piscina para entras a lo que parecía ser el lobby del hotel miraron como este estaba que se caía, el techo estaba todo roto y las escaleras estaba que ni se podían subir casi, siguieron caminando y encontraban nombres escritos en la pared, al parecer mucha gente había pasado por allí.

-qué tal si nos separamos y miramos a ver si encontramos algo- dijo naruto para comenzar a caminar

-espera Naru- grito la pelos de chicle haciendo que el rubio parara de repente y comenzara a caminar hacia esta

-que sea la primera vez que me llamas así escuchaste Sakura Haruno- decía este enojado y con un difícil brillo en sus ojos que nadie de los presentes supo describir

-Hai- fue lo único que pudo decir esta ya que la mirada de naruto daba miedo, así que decidió irse con Ino

Los muchachos llevaban casi todo el edificio examinado, todos permanecieron juntos todo el tiempo el único que se fue aparte fue el rubio que estaba ya por el sexto piso

-esto es una mierda- decía mientras entraba a cada una de las destrozadas habitaciones con un pedazo de madera en sus manos que se encontró por el camino.

Comenzó a patear todo lo que se encontraba en su camino hasta que escucho un ruido en una de las habitaciones lejanas a donde estaba cerca, asustándolo

*mierda…eso me pasa por hacerme el valiente* pensaba está asustado por dentro pero por fuera estaba serio

Lo pensó un momento si caminar o no hacia donde venía el ruido (siendo yo ya hubiera corrido hace rato xD) hasta que decidió caminar hacia donde provenía el ruido, poco a poco para no hacer ruido y así identificar de que habitación era.

Mientras más se acercaba se escuchaba más cerca, ahora se escuchaban como si fueran unas cadenas, trago duro para entrar al cuarto de donde provenían los ruidos, sin pensarlo entro corriendo y con el pedazo de madera en las manos.

Cuando entro se podía esperar un muerto, un fantasma, un ladrón, algo, pero no lo que vio…allí en la esquina de la habitación estaba un joven de más o menos de su edad, sucio con heridas en su cuerpo con el pelo largo hasta más debajo de los hombros todo sucio cubierto por una gorra, con la ropa rota y extremadamente sucia, las uñas largas y descuidadas, pero lo más que le llamo la atención fue que estaba amarrado a unas cadenas, era como si lo mantuvieran preso.

Siguió caminando sorprendido por lo que veía, por más que se acercara, el joven no levantaba la vista

-Hola- hablo el rubio serio

-…-

-Hola- volvió a decir al ver que este no decía nada ni levantaba la vista- te sacare de aquí- dijo sin pensar en sus propias palabras-no te are nada- murmuro cuando se acercó y este se echaba hacia atrás

-confía en mí-

El joven no supo porque pero esas palabras se le hacían tan conocida, así que se mantuvo tranquilo lo que el rubio se acercaba hacia este

Naruto no sabía porque hablaba así él nunca era así con nadie, solo era así con una sola persona que murió hacen dos años y medio, pero desde ese momento se juró a sí mismo, no tener sentimientos hacia nadie, ya que los que tenía era solamente para su amado azabache.


	2. Chapter 2

-te soltare no te preocupes- decía este mientras buscaba algo en la habitación para poder soltarlo, pero no encontró nada

-R-rubio- murmuro el joven que estaba prisionero cuando levanto un poco su cabeza al ver quién era el que lo estaba soltando, ya que solo confió en sus palabras no lo había visto en ningún momento.

-Maldición- grito naruto asustando un poco al joven

Y no era para menos si no encontraba nada para poder quitarle las cadenas al joven

-Lo siento-

*ahora estoy hasta disculpándome que me pasa*

Trato una vez más de lograr por los menos aflojar un poco las cadenas pero nada, perdiendo completamente la paciencia, y sin decir nada salió de la habitación rápidamente

-ru-rubio no-no- te- va-yas- murmuraba el joven ya que no podía hablar mucho

Pasaron alrededor de unos minutos cuando el rubio regreso pero esta vez no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de dos de sus amigos, Gaara y Sai.

-Qué te pasa Naruto- reclamaba gaara ya que este llego de la nada y los comenzó a empujar hacia el último piso del hotel

-no te quejes tanto y entra rápido tu también- dijo para también jalonear al moreno

Gaara y sai entraron insultando y bajándole los ancestros al rubio cuando miraron al frente se sorprendieron igual que el rubio al ver a ese joven allí encadenado.

-Qué es esto- grito Gaara que fue el primero en reaccionar ya que sai parecía estaba en las nubes y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo vieron un cambio radical en la cara del moreno

-lo encontré revisando el piso- dijo pasando por alto la cara del moreno- he tratado de liberarlo pero las cadenas están muy gruesas y muy bien ajustadas…así que por eso los traje hasta aquí- dijo caminando hacia el joven que estaba en arrodillado bien pegado en la pared ya que los gritos de estos lo asustaron

-y porque lo tenemos que liberar, no has pensado que puede ser un asesino o un violador por eso lo tienen aquí-

-no creo- fue lo único que respondió el rubio

-estoy de acuerdo con Naruto; Gaara…si fuera algo de lo que dijiste ya nos hubiera atacado o algo y si lo miras bien parece que nos tiene miedo- dijo para seguir al rubio que ya estaba jalando de nuevo las cadenas para soltarlas de la pared donde estaban

No paso ni dos segundos cuando el moreno ayudo al rubio a jalar para poder sacar las cadenas de donde estaban, gaara veía como sai y Naruto se esforzaban mucho para liberar al joven que era de su edad más o menos, porque aunque estuviera todo sucio y maltratado se veía que bajo toda esa ropa era joven, lo que nunca espero fue que tanto el rubio y el moreno estuvieran tan entregados en lo que estaban haciendo, el los conocía de toda la vida y sabía que sai no era así y naruto había dejado de ser amable cuando su novio murió en un accidente de auto hacen dos años y medio.

*creo que no me queda de otra* pensó este mientras también se les unió a los otros dos para jalar

Tanto estuvieron hasta que alfan pudieron soltar las cadenas de la pared

-Alfan-dijeron los tres emocionados, algo raro en ellos

-ahora ¿qué aremos con él?- hizo la pregunta de los mil dólares

-mierda no había pensado en nada, solo en querer librarlo del encierro que tenía- dijo Naru en voz alta sorprendiendo a los dos presentes

*desde cuando se preocupa por alguien* pensaron al unísono

Pasaron unos segundos a lo que el rubio procesaba toda la información en su cerebro, hasta que decidió lo más conveniente, no lo iba a dejar ahí.

-nos lo llevaremos-

-¡¿Qué?-

-estás loco Naruto…como se te ocurre-

-no estoy loco…solo que no lo podemos dejar aquí, ya afuera decidiremos qué hacer con el-

Naruto no era que fuera muy inteligente, pero cuando pensaba algo, nada le salía mal, así que camino nuevamente hacia el joven hasta bajarse a su altura

-te sacaremos de aquí- dijo este mientras trataba de tocarlo pero no se atrevía- confías en nosotros?- le pregunto y este solo levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse con él un collar que llevaba la persona que tenía delante de sus ojos, un collar color esmeralda pero azulado, algo le decía que conocía ese hermosa piedra, pero no sabía de donde así que dejándose llevar por lo que vio acepto, cabeceando un poquito

-qué bueno que aceptaste no te vas arrepentir…primero no te asustes te voy a cargar hasta el carro que esta fuera del hotel entendiste- decía con ternura y el mismo no se explicaba por que

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado mientras las cadenas hacían ruido ya que solo pudieron quitarla de la pared y no de sus brazos y pies, camino hacia la salida donde gaara y sai salieron primero por el agujero que había para que Naru pasara al joven con sumo cuidado hacia el otro lado, ya cuando este estuvo al otro lado, el rubio salió y lo volvió a coger, caminando hacia al carro, donde estaban todos esperándolos

-Hasta que alfin llegan- grito la pelirrosa acercándose hacia su novio, pero se detuvo al ver lo que este tenía entre sus brazos-¿Qué es esa cosa?- grito esta

-primero que nada Sakura cálmate, segundo no es una cosa es un ser humano- decía para pasarle por arlado sin importar mucho su cara

-a mí no me hablas a si naruto- grito para que el joven subiera la cara y ver lo que para sus ojos era un monstruo- si piensas que me voy a montar en el mismo carro con esa cosa estas bien equivocado-

-fácil quédate aquí y camina hasta tu casa-

-porque no me prestas atención-

-no lo mereces- murmuro este- porque no ves que estoy ocupado, así que si no te apuras te quedas- decía mientras montaba al joven en la parte de atrás del coche y sorpresa se llevó al ver que este no lo soltaba de su camisa

-gaara vas a tener que conducir tú-

-hay- dijo para coger las llaves del coche

-y para colmo se sentara a mi lado…que asco…Naru yo que tu compraba un repelente para insectos y muchas cosas más, como un pinito de olor y etc…

-QUE NO ENTIENDES FRENTE DE MARQUESINA Y PELOS DE CHILE QUE NO TODOS AQUÍ SON IGUAL QUE T, UNA PERSONA TAN BASICA Y SUPERFICIAL, QUE CREE QUE TIENE DINERO PUEDE HACER LO QUE LE SALGA DE DONDE SEA…ESTAS BIEN EQUIVOCADA SI PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A SEGUIR AGUANTANDO ENTENDISTES Y COMO TE DIJE ORITA QUE SEA LA PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VES QUE ME LLAMAS NARU, EL UNICO CON ESE PRIVILIGIO ERA SASUKE TEME NO NADIE MAS-

Sin poder evitarlo el joven cuando escucho ese nombre comenzó a temblar y a apretar más el agarre que tenía en la camisa del rubio

-S-Sa-Sasu-ke- U-Uchi-ha- dijo este algo duro, llamando la atención de todos especial del rubio ya que este había dicho el nombre pero jamás menciono el apellido en esa conversación.


End file.
